Bloody Valentine
by Kentra02
Summary: Wufei is in love with Duo, but Duo and Heero are dating. Wufei is willing to go to any length to get Duo's love for himself. **Complete, August 10, 2003**
1. 1

Bloody Valentine  
Part One  
  
~Oh my love,  
Please don't cry,  
I'll wash my bloody hands,  
and we'll start a new life,  
I don't know much at all;  
I don't know wrong from right,  
All I know is that  
I love you tonight~  
  
Wufei flung open the door and stumbled inside, half dazed from the alcohol he had consumed only an hour before. His friend and roommate, Duo Maxwell was asleep on the couch, wearing only a pair of loose black pants. His boyfriend, Heero, was lying over his chest, equally clad. Duo's braid was draped softly over Hero's back, honey and chestnut flowing together and seeming like a rope made of nothing but beauty. Wufei grasped the opportunity to admire Duo's soft face, the face of the boy he loved, the boy who could never return that love. He resisted the urge to touch him, his face, his skin, anything his as long as it contained his essence. Suddenly, Duo stirred. Wufei decided that being caught watching them would probably not result well. He glanced again at the waking boy's face before quickly disappearing down the dark hallway.  
  
Duo yawned, revealing his bright blue eyes to the dim living room. The only light came from two tap lights in the corner, only enough to illuminate the face of his sleeping love. He brought his fingers to Heero's back and gently trailed them up his perfect, pale skin.  
  
//I wonder if Wufei is home yet.//  
  
Duo glanced at the wall clock, seeing that it was nearly 3:00 a.m. His wandering fingers had found Heero's unruly hair and basked in the delicate ocean of brown silk. His eyes fell back to Heero's face and met eyes of steel blue staring back at him. Duo smiled at the sight of his waking love.  
  
"Why time is it?" Heero asked sleepily.   
  
"Almost 3. I'm going to go check to see if Wufei is home yet. I don't want to find him passed out on the front porch again, especially not when it's this cold outside."   
  
He scooped Heero in his arms and laid him back down like a child on the couch before retreating to Wufei's bedroom. Lately, Wufei hadn't been doing too well; he stayed out late and came home drunk, if he came home at all. The night held no boundaries for Wufei, the cold sting of the dark air gave him a charge like nothing else could. The blank air splashed over him like oceanic waves, the wind drowning him in his own euphoria. Staying out late had become an addiction to the boy whose hair was as black as the midnight he loved. The night held a feeling of trouble and danger, but Duo knew that Wufei was in for a greater risk. He had been brought home by the police twice in the last month, and was known to be found lying unconscious in various areas of the house.  
  
Duo turned the stiff doorknob to Wufei's room, praying to his non-existent god that Wufei was lying asleep beneath his covers.   
  
Suddenly Duo wished that he hadn't entered the room. The floor was covered in the usual empty bottles and cans, but lying upon Wufei's bed was a vast collection of guns and knives. Wufei was kneeling on the floor loading a small hand gun as Duo glared down at him.  
  
"What are you doing, Wufei?" he asked steadily.  
  
Wufei just stared back.  
  
+  
  
"Where's Heero?" Wufei asked while retracting a small red apple from the refrigerator.  
  
"He had to go back home for a while. He's busy studying for some of his college tests." Duo shrugged. He looked at the slightly older boy closely.  
  
"Hey, Wufei?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked, an eyebrow rose.  
  
"Are you doing... alright?"  
  
"Of course I am," Wufei replied automatically. //It only you knew Duo, If only you knew what goes on inside my head. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore.// "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you know... you've been drinking a lot more lately, and getting in trouble with the police. And you were loading that gun last night. I just want to make sure you're not hurting yourself," he paused, "or anybody else."  
  
"I'm fine Duo. And I'm not going to hurt anybody."  
  
//Except your little boyfriend. I promise you, my last bullet will be the one that goes through Heero Yuy's head.// 


	2. 2

Bloody Valentine: Part Two  
  
Wufei panted heavily from his position behind a backyard child's clubhouse. He held his breath as an overweight officer shone a flashlight in his direction in search of the young man who had robbed the liquor drive thru. Wufei's agile figure could obviously sprint much quicker then the larger cops, but he had to leave most of the beer that he had acquired behind in order to outrun them.  
  
He reached upwards to the clubhouse platform and gracefully swung his body upwards before silently disappearing through the small wooden door. Peering out through the small window, he noticed that the cop was advancing on him. He pressed his body against the interior wall, blending in with the shadows due to his black clothing and loose black hair. A shaking hand gripped the pistol in his back pocket and aimed it towards the cut wooden window. He could easily pierce the nearest cop's skull, he was close enough and Wufei had perfect aim. But after thoughts made him stay his finger. There were two more cops, farther behind, but they would be able to trace the direction of the shot by the other officer's wound and the sound of the shot.  
  
Wufei slid out onto the platform again and grasped an overhanging branch. He silently scrambled up and to the inner middle of the tree. Another branch, conveniently placed, ensured that the police wouldn't be able to see him. The nearest one shone his flashlight into the leaves of the trees, unable to find any movement but that of a scrambling squirrel. Minutes passed into what seemed like infinite eternity before the police decided that the boy wasn't there. Wufei had been getting stiff in his still position and had developed a painful cramp in his bent knee. He slipped down from his branch and landed silently in catlike crouch at the base. Running the opposite direction of the police, he continued for blocks, blindly searching for a sign of his location. His eyes scanned the surrounding houses for familiarity and stopped upon the house across the street. Recognizing the two shapes in the window, he went closer for another look.  
  
His heart sank as he watched the two boys' bodied rocking together in synchronized movement. That was _his_ Duo, the boy he had loved for what felt like centuries, the boy he had trying to get for himself for four years. He knew that Duo was sexually involved with Heero, the two practically lived together, but it was not a scene he wanted to witness. However, he kept his eyes glues to the image, watching as Duo screamed his lover's name and let go of his grasp of coherency.   
  
//Damn Heero, the little bitch. What the hell do you got to make Duo love you?//  
  
Suddenly, he heard engines a block or two away. Shit. It was probably the cops, with reinforcements to find him quicker.  
  
Wufei crept to the porch, not caring that he was interrupting the boy's lovemaking, and rapped on the door. Minutes later, two steel eyes appeared in the small window. The door creaked open, revealing a very flushed and sweaty Heero, blanket wrapped around his waist and hair messier than usual.  
  
"Hello Wufei," he said with a puzzled look.  
  
"Hi Heero. Could you do me a huge favor and let me in?"  
  
Heero gave a short nod and backed up from the doorway, allowing Wufei entrance space. Duo appeared in the entrance hallway wearing very baggy black pants and hair falling down like a curtain around his body. Wufei struggled to withhold a moan at the sight.  
  
//Oh god, he's _gorgeous_ with his hair down.//  
  
Duo's cheeks reddened when he saw Wufei notice his unbound hair.  
  
"Hey Wu, what's going on?"  
  
"Uhm..," he stalled looking guilty.  
  
"Wufei.... what did you do?"  
  
"You can go in here to talk," Heero commented, opening a door to his right, "I'll be right back."  
  
The two seated themselves on a black leather couch and Duo began to rebraid his hair.  
  
"Sorry you saw it down, not many people have..." he began.  
  
"Why are you sorry? It's beautiful... I mean... it looks nice that way," he blushed.  
  
"What did you do?" Duo asked, avoiding the compliment.  
  
"Stole a twelve pack from the drive thru... " he muttered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I ran out. I had no cash. I need my beer," he said calmly as he retracted his only remaining can and flipped the top.  
  
"Dammit Wufei!" Duo burst, "Are you so addicted to that shit that you'll do anything for it? You could have asked me for money, you know!" Duo's hand collided with the arm that held Wufei's beer, sending the can flying against the wall.  
  
"Duo! That was my last one!" Wufei yelled as the liquid soaked the carpet. Heero appeared in the doorway, now dressed in a black t-shirt and red sweatpants.  
  
"Sorry about the mess, Hee-chan, I'll clean it up" Duo commented and disappeared into the hallway. Heero nodded and turned to Wufei.  
  
"I want you to stay the night here," he said eyeing him, "you can sleep on those pillows on the couch, and there are blankets under the cushions. And don't try to sneak out, I'll know if you do." 


	3. 3

Bloody Valentine: Part Three  
  
//thoughts//  
~/flashback/~  
_emphasis_  
  
Duo awoke, finding his arms empty and sheets thrown back from where his brown haired love had lain hours before. He drug his groggy body from the azure silk sheets and dangled his bare toes onto the cold wood of the bedroom floor. He flattened down protesting strands of hair as he stood up and yawned. Where was Heero? Though he often awoke long before Duo, he always remained wrapped in the other's arms until his sparkling sapphire eyes opened. Duo peered into the attached bathroom, which was empty of the other boy's presence. Making his way through the house, he checked in each of the rooms; the study, the computer room, the other bedrooms, the kitchen, finding each room void, until his feet brought him to the door of the room where Wufei had spent the night.  
  
He curled his fingers around the handle, barely daring to turn it in fear that Wufei wouldn't be lying on the couch there. Pushing it open slowly, he subconsciously held his breath, not wanting to make a sound. But after a few inches, the door suddenly stopped. Duo looked down through the barely parted door to find Heero wrapped in a blanket, asleep on the deep red-carpeted floor. He managed to move Heero's body with the door, just enough to squeeze through and creep over his boyfriend's sleeping form. Relief washed through his body at the sight of Wufei curled asleep on the couch. Duo seated himself on a black leather armchair near the small fireplace.  
  
The room left Duo feeling uneasy; something was just off. The rhythm of the room was unsynchronized, for the breath of the two bodies were so different; Wufei's chest rising and falling in quick, shallow breaths, Heeo's in long relaxed sighs. In comparison, they were complete opposites.  
  
Duo peered at Heero's face, or at least what could be seen from beneath his messy brown hair. His cheeks were soft and smooth, angelic looking with a soft flush from sleep. He looked calm, at peace, even childlike.  
  
But Wufei was hard-faced and agitated. He looked disturbed and corrupted and dangerous. His skin was scarred, even his face, from the fights he had been in while he had lived alone in the city.  
  
How had Duo ended up with such opposites? His best friend was a dangerous alcoholic and his boyfriend a steady, responsible college student. Life sure brought strange company.  
  
Duo kneeled next to Heero's sleeping figure and trailed the end of his braid along the other's arm. Heero's arm twitched instinctively as Duo whisked the hair up to tickle his neck. He moved his neck into the touch and Duo smiled. He laid two fingers over Heero's soft lips for a moment before replacing them with his lips in one even, smooth movement.  
  
Heero's sharp steel eyes jolted open as he registered a tongue pressing its way past his lips. Looking into Duo's eyes, he pulled the braided boy on top of him and pressed into the kiss deeply.  
  
What his eyes missed was the sight of Wufei waking up.  
  
Wufei sat up, eyes glued to the scene of the two boys roughly kissing on the cushioned floor, Duo straddling Heero's hips as he leaned over his body. His eyes were wide as the cold ice of jealousy surged fresh through his blood. His fingers twitched; if only he could get his hands on Heero. His fingers would love to be wrapped around that delicate neck of his. Subconsciously, his hand wandered to his back pocket, but the reassuring feeling of the cold metal pistol didn't come.  
  
//The hell, he _wouldn't_ take my gun....//  
  
Wufei glared at what he could see of Heero's form from the other side of Duo's body, as if it would help him discern where his gun had been relocated. He slowly stood up, brushing strands of hair from his eyes. Suddenly, Heero registered movement from behind Duo. He abruptly pulled away from the other's lips, leaving a look of hurt in place that was quickly washed away when he turned his head. A wide-eyed Wufei was standing, an incomprehensible expression of rage painted over his body. Black strands of silk fell gently over his eyes, framing his face with a halo of hatred. His limbs were shaking, he felt trapped. He had to leave the room; he couldn't breathe, suffocated by the exclusion. Duo looked into his puzzled eyes, slowly starting towards the black clothed angry figure. Wufei couldn't take it anymore. He roughly shoved past the two lovers and slammed the door. Duo looked shyly to Heero, feeling more than a little guilt. They had been foolish to make a display in front of Wufei.  
  
"I feel bad," Duo started.  
  
"Don't," Heero said more harshly than intended, "he knows we're in love. It isn't our fault."  
  
"Put yourself in his position, Hee. What if I was in love with him instead of you?"  
  
"No, Duo," he said shaking his head, "we weren't intending to wake him up. It isn't our fault."  
  
"I guess..." Duo said to stop the disagreement, "Why were you sleeping in here anyways?"  
  
"You're such a sound sleeper, so you didn't hear it," he said with a smile, "I found the kitchen a disaster with Wufei digging through the cupboards."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"That boy has a serious alcohol problem," Heero commented.  
  
"Yeah..." Duo agreed with the obvious.  
  
"I don't think it's safe for you to live with him anymore."  
  
"What do you want me to do, just leave him? He needs _somebody_," Duo protested.  
  
"Why does it have to be you?"  
  
"He doesn't have anybody else, Heero. You know that. He doesn't even have a family."  
  
"He's been alone long enough, he can take care of himself by now," Heero said raising his voice.  
  
"He's only 16," Duo returned.  
  
"And you're only 18, you're not his babysitter. Wufei has been taking care of himself since he was 11. He doesn't need you."  
  
+  
  
"You're wrong," Wufei whispered from outside the door. He needed Duo like he needed oxygen, without him, he couldn't breathe. Seeing Duo's face each day was what kept him going. Just his presence gave Wufei a reason to live through the night. He needed Duo more than he needed anything, even his alcohol. The alcohol was only a substitute to replace his need for the chestnut haired boy's love, anyways. He could give it all up just to share one tender kiss. Heero was the luckiest person on earth, just as Wufei had told him last night...  
  
~/ "Wufei, what are you doing?" Heero asked from the doorway, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. Wufei looked up from his seat on the floor, pots and pans scattered around his body and cupboards flung open all around.  
  
"You have no beer here, do you," he commented as calmly as if he were giving a compliment.  
  
"No. You don't need it anyways."  
  
"I _need_ Du-.... I need the alcohol," he said feeling trapped, just being around Heero. His quick cover hadn't fooled him though.  
  
"Stay away from Duo," Heero warned.  
  
"You're the luckiest person I know," Wufei returned nonchalantly.  
  
Heero nodded, "You're right, I am. Duo loves me. That's all I could ask for."  
  
"Bastard," Wufei spat back. Before he could blink, a hand roughly snapped his body to a stand by the neck of his shirt.  
  
"Listen kid, don't talk to me that way. You're in _my_ house, you're three years younger than me, and I'm in love with the boy that you can only have in your wet dreams. Everything is against you right now, so I suggest you stop trying to act like such a bad ass and go get some sleep."  
  
Wufei pulled himself from Heero's grasp, knowing that Heero was right; Duo would just get upset when Heero told him about this situation anyways, he shouldn't purposely make things worse.  
  
"Whatever. I'll go back to sleep, but it's for Duo, not because you told me to."/~  
  
"Bastard," Wufei growled to the closed door in front of him. One thought was currently implanted in his mind; find his gun and find it now. Heero must have taken it while Wufei was asleep.  
  
He glided silently up the stairway to Heero's bedroom, finding the clothes they were wearing the night before thrown in odd places about the room.  
  
//Guess they had another round last night,// he thought bitterly, //Just wait, big shot, it might just have been your last.//  
  
Driven with malice, he tore open the drawers of the nightstand, finding nothing of importance. He moved on to the dresser, forcing open one drawer at a time, scattering Heero's clothing over the floor. A voice from the doorway made him freeze.  
  
"Wufei."  
  
It was Duo.  
  
"What?" he snapped without bothering to turn around.   
  
"What are you doing?" his voice was soft and gentle, no trace of anger trickling at the core.  
  
"You're asshole boyfriend stole my god damn gun."  
  
"Did you threaten him with it?" Duo asked, his voice still gentle.  
  
"No! I didn't even know he saw it on me. It was in my pocket," he said, wondering if Duo would believe his best friend over the words of his boyfriend.  
  
"So why do you assume he took it?"  
  
"'Cause he thinks I'm crazy," Wufei challenged.  
  
"You're wrong. I took your gun," Duo confessed, "You hate being confined. I wasn't going to allow you that escape route."  
  
Wufei just stared, taking a few minutes to find his voice.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Duo, I wouldn't dare spill my filthy blood in your _precious boyfriend's home_," he fumed. He didn't care that Duo had been worried about him; his best friend had stolen his gun. His only friend..... and the only person who was looking out for him.  
  
"You can have it back, you're not being kept here anymore," Duo said quietly, producing the handgun from his pocket. and ignoring Wufei's blatant sarcasm. Wufei snatched the pistol from his friend's hand and jammed it into his back pocket.  
  
"You need a ride home? I'm headed back," Duo offered.  
  
"I guess. I got no where else to go," Wufei shrugged, "I don't got anyone but you." 


	4. 4

Bloody Valentine: Part Four  
  
Duo kicked the front door closed, balancing paper grocery bags in each arm. Setting them down on the table, he noticed something out of place in the living room; the television was on. The television was rarely watched in the house, other than to be turned to a random music or anime station, and it was currently turned to a news channel, confirming Duo's belief that Wufei could _not_ have been watching it.   
  
"'Fei?" he called, the sinking feeling in his stomach alerting him that something had gone very wrong.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
He went to the living room and clicked the switch on the remote, abruptly cutting off the droning voice of the newscaster. Upon entering the room, however, another strange factor was brought to his attention; Wufei's pistol lay abandoned on the end table. That gun never left Wufei's person unless it was secured in its glass case in which only Wufei carried the key. It was his prized possession, he had even paid to have a black dragon engraved on the handle, something to remind him of the only past he had ever had, with a gang called the Dragon Clan. Duo wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to know where Wufei had gotten the money for all of that at his age and situation. He didn't leave items of such value lying around the house, he didn't even leave his weapons of lesser value discarded in plain sight, which was the cause of his panic when he assumed Heero had stolen the pistol. Duo's heart sped to a rapid pace; Wufei must be in a bad state to let the retrieval of his weapon slip his mind.  
  
"Wufei?" he beckoned again, hoping for some sign of the other's presence, yet there was still no reply. He opened the door to Wufei's bedroom, wrinkling his nose in revulsion at the stale stench of alcohol drifting from entrance. The collection of beer cans had been pushed into a pile near the closet, though the room did not appear much neater.   
  
The one thing Duo desired in the room, Wufei's presence, was absent. Quietly closing the door as not to alarm Wufei is he was in close enough range to hear, he turned to check the bathroom, the Asian boy's favorite room in the apartment. The bathroom was small and windowless, the only entrance besides the door was the heater, making it the warmest room he had access to. The crack from beneath the closed door spilled no light, but the smell of smoke wafted into the hallway. After a moment of consideration, Duo entered without knocking, deciding that Wufei wouldn't be in there alone with the lights off without reason.  
  
Opening the door revealed a crushed looking Wufei, curled in a corner with legs drawn to his chest and his face hidden. Three lit cigarettes lay abandoned in an ashtray near his hand, clearing up any doubt Duo had that Wufei was in no state to take care of himself.  
"Wufei, what are you doing in here?" Duo asked, keeping the worry strained out of his voice and allowed vehemence to roll in.   
  
"Did you get my beer?" Wufei murmured groggily, no element of his body in motion but his lips.  
  
"Yeah, just like you asked. But look at you, you don't need that shit."  
  
Wufei made a quick gesture to stand, but didn't get very far. Suddenly the ground was rushing back towards his face, all too fast. He felt a hand on his wrist, wrenching him upwards as his vision grew blank.  
  
Duo hauled Wufei back to his feet by his wrists as he felt the boy lose consciousness. Beneath his fingertips, he felt the unexpected texture of scabs. Shifting Wufei to hold him more easily, he reached out a hand to switch on the bathroom light and examined his wrist. Four thin cuts ran horizontally over the skin for no reason but to cause pain; the cuts weren't deep enough to even potentially kill, Duo knew. He had slit his wrists enough times in his lifetime, before he had found Heero, and his scars were still around to illustrate his own self hatred.  
  
Duo carried Wufei to the living room effortlessly. He didn't weigh much, even for a 16 year old boy, Duo noticed for the first time as he laid him down on the broken-beyond-repair couch. He sat himself on the wooden floor and leaned his tense body against the hard wood of the couch as he released a sigh of frustration. He was going to have to call Heero and cancel their movie tonight to take care of Wufei, something that his boyfriend would definitely not be thrilled about. Heero already seemed to think that Wufei was 'dangerous', though admittedly he was, but Duo knew that there was much more to it than that. He knew that his boyfriend didn't enjoy being placed second, especially when the priority Duo was giving his time to happened to be very much in love with him.  
Suddenly Wufei stirred, but Duo didn't even turn his head to check.  
  
"You had me worried for a few minutes," Duo said, too calmly for the situation, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Wufei said, grasping that Duo had cared enough to lay him down in the living room, "sorry to worry you."  
  
Duo didn't respond for a time, his mind still dwelling on Wufei's wrists and the act which had driven him to torture himself. He was already killing himself slowly, with the amount of time he spent with his alcohol and cigarettes. The realization of the slashes caused Duo to wonder if this was one of Wufei's unspoken addictions, causing pain to himself, needing to feel the thrill of drawing near to the edge of fantasy without being dispersed into the deathly world of pretend. He briefly wondered if Heero had been right, but quickly dismissed the thought of Wufei being too dangerous.  
  
//No. I found him. I took him in. I'm all he's got. Without me, he's alone.// Duo thought firmly. He couldn't chance hurting Wufei, dangerous or not. He would be on the streets again, or a juvenile group home, or another one of those foster homes that Wufei dreaded ever returning to.  
  
Duo picked up the cordless phone from the floor next to the couch and rapidly dialed Heero's cell phone by memory. Heero picked up halfway through the first ring.  
  
//What is he doing, _waiting_ for Duo to call him?// Wufei thought, rolling his eyes, //But if I was dating Duo, I wouldn't hesitate for a second.//  
  
"Hello Duo," Heero's voice floated gently through the phone.  
  
"Hey Heero," Duo said tentatively, "I've got to talk to you about our plans tonight..."  
"You don't want to go? That's okay, I could come ov--"  
  
"No, Hee, that's not it. Wufei's not doing too well. I've gotta stay here with him," he said solidly, though he feared his boyfriend's reaction.  
  
"So you're canceling our plans to spend time with him," Heero accused dryly.  
  
"No, that's not it at all," Duo said, standing and walking to the kitchen to evade Wufei's ears, "I found him passed out again, and he's acting worse than usual, and then I found out he cut his wrists. I'm just kind of worried about leaving him alone right now."  
  
"I see," Heero said, a blatant dissenting coloring his words.  
  
"No you don't," Duo voiced with composure.  
  
"Then why don't you make me see," Heero threw back, "I think you're making more of this situation then it really is."  
  
"If you can't tell already, I'm trying to make you see. I _have_ to take care of him."  
  
Heero sighed, "You don't need to take care of him."  
  
"If you remember, I _am_ his guardian," Duo shot back icily.  
  
"You know what I've said before; he's not a child."  
  
"Heero, just forget it," Duo relinquished, massaging his tension stressed forehead, "Just count me out of the movie tonight. I'll call you later."   
  
Duo clicked off the phone without even and 'I love you' and slammed it down on the kitchen counter. He appeared in the entrance of the living room again, cheeks flustered with irritation as he peered at the weak looking Asian youth on the couch. He and Wufei needed to talk.  
  
Meeting his gaze, he gave a nod towards the apartment door that he stood near. Wufei reluctantly scrambled from the couch, exerting most of his energy to reach the door. He almost wanted to tell Duo that Heero was right, that he wasn't a child. Almost. But that would mean less time spent with Duo, who was willing to sacrifice time with the man he loved, just to take care of him.  
  
Duo grasped his friend's hand as the left the apartment together, not out of affection, but to ensure Wufei's stability. It had nothing to do with the fact that Wufei needed somebody to caress and comfort him, or so Duo told himself. Nevertheless, Wufei's fingers melded into his and he let himself relax as Duo ushered him into the car. Duo threw himself into the driver's seat, slamming the door with one of his frequent sighs, and pounded his fist painfully into the steering wheel. A loud beep emitted from the car, causing Wufei to flinch as Duo kicked the dashboard.  
  
"I'm sorry," Wufei whispered guiltily. Duo shook his head, not willing himself to speak so as not to sound too angry. He was uncertain who he was upset with; Heero for being so damn misunderstanding, or Wufei for not taking better care of himself. Heero was supposed to love him, he thought as the protesting engine finally started, Heero was supposed to understand that he had responsibilities. Duo didn't interfere with his college work when he needed to take time for it, why couldn't Heero accept that his main priority was taking care of the 16 year old child that lived in his house. Child. That was all Wufei was.  
  
//A child that I'm not taking very good care of.// Duo realized, glancing at Wufei as he started down the street. Wufei was staring out the passenger window, his knees curled defensively to his chest, as wisps of raven hair streamed across his face in the breeze from the cracked window. Duo could see how horribly he felt by the tension spread over his folded body, by the dead and empty look in the eyes that were reflected by the window.  
"He's jealous of you, you know," Duo said steadily. Wufei's shoulders stiffened at what he perceived as an accusation.  
  
"But that's not your fault," he added, "It's mine."  
  
Wufei relaxed. Duo wasn't upset with him? He had ruined their date, him and his damn addictions. But now he had Duo paying his complete attention for the entire evening.  
"You didn't have to cancel your date, I would have been fine alone," Wufei said, although he was thinking the exact opposite, hoping that the comment wouldn't force Duo's mind to have second thoughts. So what if he was looking for sympathy? All he wanted was Duo's care, an opportunity he most likely would not get again. He needed to grasp the chance while he still could, whether he was abusing Duo's relationship or not. Wasn't his goal to get Heero and Duo apart anyways?  
  
"No, 'Fei you need someone tonight, " Duo said, almost an answer to Wufei's thoughts as he let his anger trickle into tranquility. He didn't want Wufei to think this was completely his fault. Wufei turned back to the window, fighting back the triumphant smirk which was trying to liberate itself over his lips. Suddenly his nose wrinkled in confusion, thankful that another emotion had overcome his excitement as he turned to Duo.  
  
"Where _are_ we going?"  
  
Duo kept his blank eyes focused on the road. At his silence, Wufei pressed on with a sarcastic attempt to get a reaction from the braided boy.  
  
"This isn't one of those suicide missions by lovesick people after fights with their boyfriends, is it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. That drew a grin from Duo, replacing the solemn _expression that Wufei hated to see on his usually lively face.  
  
"No, of course not, 'Fei," he laughed softly, "You know driving just makes me feel better, and... we have to talk."   
  
Wufei froze. The phrase 'we have to talk' had been addressed negatively far too many times in his life, whether by foster parents or social workers, a variety of people had used it to make him feel threatened. We have to talk. The phrase pounded through his screaming mind as the trapped feeling of suffocation fell over him again. 


	5. 5

Bloody Valentine: Part Five  
  
Panic shot through Wufei's trembling body as he realized where Duo had taken him. The car had stopped outside of an old, crumbling barn, plagued with graffiti and broken fragments of ruin and abandon. A place Wufei had once called home. A place he would rather leave in his bloodstained past. A shiver ran through his spine at the very sight of the place, remembering the things that had happened there. But Duo didn't know about any of that. This was where Duo had found him one night four years earlier.  
  
~/Duo retracted a lighter from his pocket and lit the cigarette that had been dangling from his lips for the past twenty minutes. The 'short' walk that had been intended to clear his mind had taken him much further from home than he realized. Needing somewhere to sleep for the night, he caught a glimpse of a barn off the path a bit. He leaned against a thick tree trunk, casting a sidelong look toward the tattered looking building. A closer view hadn't provided the hopeful evidence of safety, but sleeping outside at night anywhere wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, not in this town. Or whatever town he had walked to, by now. A rustle from the leaves above his head startled him abruptly and he fought back a cry as a figure slid from the branches and into a crouch at his feet. Duo pressed his body as firmly as possible into the knobby trunk, attempting to avoid the impossibility that the person who had just eerily dropped from the tree would not see him.  
  
"What are you doin' here?" a young male voice questioned harshly, standing to try to meet Duo's eyes, though he was a good three or four inches shorter.  
  
"Well, last time I checked, nobody owned this land, so I might ask _you_ the same question," Duo said confidently, knowing that the stranger was younger than him, "but don't worry, I'm just taking a walk. So what _are_ you doing here?"  
  
"I _live_ here," he said defensively.  
  
"In a tree?" Duo questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"No, not in a tree, _asshole_, over there," the younger boy said with a gesture towards the barn.   
  
Duo laughed, "I was just joking, kid. Strangely enough, I was heading to your barn--"  
  
"--my house," he corrected automatically.  
  
"--to your _house_ for somewhere to spend the night. D'ya think there's any room for a kid with no where to go, just for tonight?"  
  
The younger boy moved closer to him, squinting at him as if he would figure out this boy's story that easily. Even in the dark, however, he was good at reading people's eyes. He could see that Duo knew pain; he wasn't simply a lost rich kid who had wandered too far from daddy's estate. A few moments more of the inspection, and he nodded, beckoning the older boy to follow him.  
  
"My name is Wufei," he said airily, as if he was of a higher power.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell," Duo returned with a grin, already certain that he would get along well with this boy.  
  
The inside of the barn contained two lamps, blankets scattered everywhere, and all sorts of images and words painted on the walls, many of which were in Chinese. Across the front interior wall beamed 'The Dragon Clan' in bold black with a very elegant painted dragon beneath it.  
  
"So, what's this Dragon Clan deal?" Duo asked curiously, looking around the walls.  
  
"That's my gang," he said steadily, tossing Duo a bundle of blankets.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "Where are they? I mean, don't they live here too?"  
  
"I'm the last of 'em," the young Chinese boy looked him in the eye, "the ones that got caught were put in foster homes, some just left us, and.... a few of them are dead."  
  
"So you're living here alone, huh?" Duo said, the only traces of sympathy an apologetic glint in his eye.  
  
"Yeah, but what 'bout you? Why are you out here alone?" Wufei asked, feeling a need to have the question answered. Something about Duo seemed so much different than himself, but he carried an air of pain and the smell of death.  
  
"I just needed to get out of the house. My brother... well see, I just live with my two brothers... my brother Jerden, he just shot himself," he confessed reluctantly. Wufei stared at how calmly the information was delivered. He nodded letting his eyes show Duo how he felt instead of meaningless words. For a long while, the twelve and fourteen year old boys stared at each other, until Wufei broke the silence.  
  
"I guess we should get some sleep, we've both had a hard day."  
  
"Yeah? What happened to you?"  
  
"The only other member of the Dragon Clan that was left besides me was put in a foster home today. She was my best friend, her name was Meiran," he said, switching off the lamp./~  
  
Now it was Duo's turn to lead him into the old barn.  
  
"Duo, I told you I never wanted to come back here, dammit," he growled, stopping in the doorway. This place had been their beginning; he wasn't going to allow it to be their end. If Duo was planning to throw him back out on the streets... Shit... Duo wanted to get rid of him. Wufei clutched the doorjamb to keep himself upright as waves of fear surged through his body. Why didn't Duo want him around anymore?  
  
"Wu, what's wrong?" Duo asked peering at him awkwardly.  
  
"I... I... I-I don't want to be alone!" he burst as he turned and bolted through the open field, pausing briefly only to jump an old, crumbling fence.  
  
"Wufei!" Duo called as he started after him, but Wufei had always been the one running from people. There was no way Duo could keep up.  
  
//Gods, he thinks I'm _mad_ at him...//  
  
He couldn't believe Wufei thought he was going to abandon him here, that he would just leave him alone and vulnerable and cold. Hadn't he made it clear that he would do anything for him, that he would even give the time he spent with Heero up if he needed it? Wufei should know that he cared, even if he didn't return the love that he gave so willingly. That love belonged to Heero. Wufei and Heero needed to stay away from each other; all they were doing was causing each other pain. But that would mean Duo would have to choose who he loved more, and that was a choice he was unwilling to make.  
  
Duo's breath caught from running as he paused to look around. A pain was throbbing in his side and he plopped down in the grass, knowing that Wufei was too far away to even attempt to catch up. He gave up searching for him, knowing that he would return to the barn eventually. He always came back; where else could he go? Falling to his back, Duo stared towards the grey clouds, signaling the onslaught of rain to come. Today was just like the day they met, Duo realized as memories flooded over his aching body.  
  
~/"Get out of my room, little boy," Jerden said in a high, shaky voice, pointing the gun at his little brother.  
  
"Jerden, what the hell are you doing with Paulo's gun?" Duo yelled.  
  
"Dammit, Duo, get out!" Jerden shoved Duo into the hallway, sending his back into brutal union with wall as a door slammed in his face. Ignoring the pain driving through his body, he latched onto the doorknob and tugged as roughly as his limbs would allow. A loud shot rang through the house as the brothers cried out in unison, one screaming for the life of someone he loved, and one screaming belatedly for a savior.  
  
Paulo rushed into the hallway, his socks skidding on the wooden floor as he slipped into a discarded laundry basket, as he saw Duo clutching the doorknob, tears spilling down his cheeks. Gathering the fourteen year old into his arms, he whispered,  
  
"He finally did it, huh?"  
  
Duo could only nod as his oldest and only brother gave him a pat and told him to take a walk while he took care of things./~  
  
Duo breathed in the air around him deeply, nearly feeling the exact emotions and pain of that day, the scent in the sky and grass and everything around consumed him as he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.  
  
+  
  
A cold, prickling, damp feeling stung at Duo's face, waking him from the somehow peaceful nightmares of memory. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes yet, there was something easier about living in memories, no matter how hell driven they were, than facing the present. With a groan, he put his hand to his head, realizing that his neck and head were being supported by the trunk of a tree, instead of the soft grass that had cushioned him as he fell asleep. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing to him that he was back under the tree by the barn. He had slept until the evening, judging by the lack of sunlight, but how had he returned in his slumber?  
  
A glint of black stole past the corner of his eyes as he peered into the branches above, seeing Wufei had actually come back to him, and obviously _he_ had brought him in from the pouring rain. The Asian had his eyes closed, and had probably drifted off himself, Duo noticed as he climbed the tree. Seating himself on the nearest branch by Wufei, he lightly brushed his hand over Wufei's arm. Wufei's eyes opened immediately; obviously he wasn't quite as asleep as Duo had suspected.  
  
"I didn't bring you here to leave you," Duo said, straight into the onyx eyes that greeted him, "I would never do that to you."  
  
"Not until you go off and marry Heero," he said bitterly.  
  
"No 'Fei, you come before Heero. You always have. You still do," he ignored his friend's angry tone, knowing that he needed to be gentle. Wufei was too unstable right now, he might run off again, and Duo didn't want to spend the evening chasing him through the icy rain. He was careful with words, ever since his other brother, Paulo, had surrendered to suicide as well. Duo had accused him of it being his own fault that Jerden was dead. Two hours later, he found Paulo hanging by a bed sheet in the basement. Never again, he swore to himself, would he throw around words carelessly.  
  
"That isn't true," Wufei returned, though not angrily, trying to match his tone with Duo's.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"You love Heero, even though I loved you before you found him. And you knew I loved you, and I still do. But you an' Heero can't see that. You both got each other to keep happy. Who the hell do I got?" Wufei admitted.  
  
"Just because I don't care for you the way I do Heero, doesn't mean I _don't_ care. If I loved Heero _more_ than you, I would have kicked you out a long time ago like Heero asked. But I didn't, did I?" Duo returned without raising his voice.  
  
"No... but..." he hesitated, "what does he got that's so much better than me? Well, besides cash, a house, and an education... but... what could I do to make you love me like you love him?"  
  
Duo stared at him, a small smile playing on his lips. "It's not about the things he has, it's him. It's who he is that I love."  
  
"So, what's wrong with my personality?"  
  
"It isn't that, Wufei, it's the fact that I noticed you too late," Duo said with a smile, "let's go home."  
  
+  
  
A sleeping Wufei yawned as Duo lay him down on the couch. He had fallen asleep nearly as soon as they had pulled away from the barn. He looked up at Duo who had seated himself in a chair opposite the couch.  
  
"Did you do it on purpose?"  
  
"What?" Duo asked, though there was a definite twinkle of mischief in his eye.  
  
"It was four years ago today that we met. Did you take me to the barn on purpose?"  
  
"At first, I didn't know where I was taking you, or if either of us were ever coming back," Duo said honestly, "but after I thought about it, that was the best place to go."  
  
"We never really talked about our lives before we met," Wufei said, part of him begging to get free.  
  
"I didn't think you would want to," Duo said softly, "we both lost everybody, but I know that you lost more than me. I didn't want to make things harder for you."  
  
"You lost a lot of people too," Wufei whispered sympathetically.  
  
"But you lost a lot of families.... and your entire gang."  
  
"I was too young to miss my real family much, and I hated all of the foster families. My gang... well the hardest one to lose was Meiran."  
  
Duo frowned, "But I thought Meiran was put in foster care? Can't you visit her?"  
  
"That was a lie to make myself feel better," Wufei said bitterly, "she died that day, it was my fault. I-I challenged her..."  
  
Duo looked at him with concern, "What happened?"  
  
"We were in the barn loft and were on the beams..."  
  
~/"Watch it up there," Meiran warned, watching Wufei balance on the rafters, knowing the beams were weak.  
  
"You're just jealous 'cause you can't do it," Wufei shot back, eyes shining deviously.  
"Oh yeah?" Meiran said slyly, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, lets see it," Wufei challenged, doing a cart wheel and ending back on the loft.  
  
"Fine then," she returned smugly, stepping out onto the beam that Wufei had just cart wheeled over. Admittedly, she was nervous. But her pride wouldn't let her confess that. Wufei was the graceful one, small and scrawny and flexible, while she was muscular; awkward and unbalanced. He often beat her when it came to balance, grace, and agility, as she did when it came to strength and force.  
  
She made her way, high above the floor of the barn, to the opposite wall, shaking unsteadily as she neared the point where the beams were weakest. Flashing a confident smirk that betrayed her feelings, she placed her hands on the beam and swung her legs into a handstand position. A loud creak split out as Meiran tightened her grasp on the wood, but the beam cracked again and she couldn't hold the pose any longer. Wufei wasn't sure which one of them had screamed as she fell./~  
  
"When she fell, she broke her neck instantly. It was all my fault."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Duo asked, reassuring Wufei that he wasn't repulsed by his foolishness.  
  
Wufei shrugged, "It never really came up."  
  
"But there are things you need to say."  
  
"So do you," Wufei said sympathetically.  
  
Duo nodded, "You're right. I'm going to make us some soup, and then I think that there is much we need to talk about. 


	6. 6

Bloody Valentine: Part Six  
  
"Yeah, me and Meiran had a lot of good times. We even used to pretend we were married. We would play like we were parents of some of the younger kids in the gang and promised we really _would_ get married if we still knew each other when we were older," Wufei said, a smile curving in the corners of his lips.  
  
"Did you love her?" Duo wondered aloud.  
  
"No. She was my best friend, I just wanted to keep that bond with somebody."  
  
"And once she died... you had no one," Duo said, full of guilt.  
  
"Until I got close to you, and _then_ I fell in love for the first time. And though I've got you, I still have no one," Wufei explained, avoiding Duo's eyes.  
  
"I was never really physically alone, but I always was isolated mentally. I think that was my brothers' problems too. We were all just locked up in our own minds," Duo mused before taking another bite of soup, "my asshole father made sure of that."  
  
"You probably don't want to talk about it... but if you will, I'd like to know.." Wufei said cautiously, allowing an escape out of the mental corner he could feel himself being pushed into.  
  
"It's okay, most of it I've already told to..." he began, though cutting himself off too late.  
  
"To Heero?" Wufei asked with an eyebrow raised, trying to filter the bitterness from his voice. Duo's feeling of guilt rose as his cheeks reddened and with determination, he decided that he would tell Wufei the truth, no matter how painful memories could be.  
  
"Yes Wufei, I did tell Heero. But you have a right to know, too. Ask me whatever you want."  
  
"And for every question I ask you, you can ask me one. Deal?" Wufei asked, feeling that a one-sided background inspection was too unfair.  
  
"Deal," Duo forced out steadily, though the wavering grin on his face betrayed him by not coming close to meeting his eyes.  
  
"What happened to your parents?" Wufei asked immediately, releasing the question that had been playing in his mind for so long. Duo had been expecting this first, he had prepared himself so many times to talk about this when he needed to, but now that the time came, every word he had implanted in his mind was slipping away.  
  
"That... is probably a question that will take a lot of explaining, and I don't know if I can talk about all of it. I didn't tell Heero all of it either. My father is still out there somewhere; me, Jerden, and Paulo ran away from that life after he killed..." his voice broke, forcing him to take a deep breath and another moment to collect his thoughts, "after he killed our mom. Well, not right after, but I regret every day we stayed. Every damn day it just got worse." Wufei knew how hard it was to talk about memories such as this, but the question of where his parents were had been answered. He could save the rest for another question.  
  
"That's enough for this question, you can ask me something now."   
  
Duo took a few minutes before deciding, "Why did you run away from your first family?"  
  
"Well, I guess we both had hard first questions for each other, huh? I ran away 'cause my pedophile parents had me in a child prostitution ring, not something I wanted to do with my life. I actually thought I could have a better life than that, but it didn't matter. I'm still not wanted by anybody in this cold world. But, back to the question. They always made me do all their dirty work. They'd take me somewhere and all of a sudden they couldn't steal for themselves, they had me do it. It was usually their drugs and shit, just because I was small and looked semi-innocent. More like malnourished..."   
  
Duo was shocked to hear the clarity and calm that Wufei delivered the information with, he would never be able to talk about his own past that way. But there wasn't time to think about that; Wufei was about to ask another question and he needed to settle his mind.  
  
"What's the worst mistake you made as a child?"  
  
"I never fought back," Duo growled automatically. Wufei had only heard him used that bitter voice a few times, but he could feel the angry remorse emitting from him. He didn't dare ask who the comment was directed toward, but that would be one more question, and he wasn't sure how many more he wanted to answer.  
  
"Of course, I wanted to. But if I had, I'd be dead now. My father wouldn't allow me to talk to him about anything he did to me, or my brothers and mother. No, hell no, that would be 'talking back'. I never understood why Jerden and Paulo were allowed to scream back at him when he punished them. No matter how hard I tried to fight it mentally instead of physically, the beatings just got worse. And the worse the beatings got, the more he enjoyed pulling me off to his bedroom in the middle of the night when the other two were sleeping," Duo explained, the bitterness in his voice only rising. Wufei moved closer to him in and attempt at comfort, and when he placed a hand on his knee, it was welcomed instead of brushed away with the usual embarrassed discomfort.  
  
"Alright, the same question goes for you, what was your mistake?" Duo asked, still sounding angry.  
  
"I had two big mistakes. The first is the people I killed while I was with the Dragons. It wasn't worth it. I'll never be able to wash the blood off my hands," he said glancing at Duo nervously.  
  
"And your second..?" Duo asked reluctantly, already knowing the answer.  
  
"My second... maybe it's the biggest... was falling in love with you."  
  
The words rang painfully in Duo's ears, knowing that he caused so much pain to somebody who meant so much to him, that he was spreading his wounds wider each day.  
  
"I have my next question," Wufei stated curtly, ignoring the hurt look that pierced him, "Did you ever love me?"  
  
Duo stared at him, unsure of how to answer. He would betray either Heero or Wufei with whatever answer he supplied, honest or dishonest. But he hated to lie.  
  
"I could lie to you, to save my ass from Heero, but I don't like to lie. But I fell in love with you _after_ Heero, so I could never tell you. That's why I always brush you off when you come too close, because I'm afraid of how _I_ will react. If it wasn't for Heero, every day for the rest of your life I'd tell you I love you."  
  
"You love me?" Wufei repeated incredulously, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Ah, now that is two questions in a row from you," Duo replied with a grin, "and I've got one for you."  
  
"And that would be..?" Wufei asked slowly and in a daze as he moved so that his lips were mere inches from Duo's.  
  
"I.." Duo murmured as they moved so close that nothing could come between them, yet they still remained untouching.  
  
Suddenly a clanking sound behind them broke the building tension between their lips as two sets of eyes fell upon an enraged Heero who had just dropped his keys on the wooden floor.  
  
"This isn't what you think it is," Duo automatically spat out. However, Heero wasn't listening as he clenched the neck of Wufei's shirt and threw him onto the hard floor where his head hit with a sickening thud.  
  
"I though I told you to stay away from Duo," he growled.  
  
"Stop it, Heero. I fuckin' told you it's not what you think. Don't you trust me?" Duo interrupted.   
  
Turning to Duo, Heero's hand met his lover's cheek with a loud crack. "Is this what you call 'taking care' of Wufei? I come over to see how the little bastard is doing and I find him moving onto you! How am I supposed to trust you?" he sighed and then lowered his voice, "it's bad enough you live with another boy."   
  
Duo stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Heero, you'd flip if I lived with a fuckin' girl! I'm bisexual, you moron, you know that. If I'm living with anyone other than you, you'll chew my ass out!"  
  
"Then why don't you come live with me?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Because I've got other responsibilities here," Duo answered quietly, shooting a meaningful glance to Wufei that indicated he was more than just a responsibility. Heero glared at Wufei.  
  
"He's not a responsibility, he's a-- he's a fucking street kid that nobody wanted. He belongs on the streets, and if you love a little asshole like him more than me, then your not worth it."  
  
Wufei couldn't take it anymore, that had opened a scar too deep. Everything Heero had said was true. Nobody wanted him, nobody ever would. He bolted from the apartment before Duo or Heero could stop him, not like they would care anyways. They probably wouldn't even notice he had left. Only now, he didn't know where to go.  
  
So, he wouldn't go anywhere. He crouched behind a bush in the front yard, awaiting his next move as a plan slowly formulated in his mind. Part of him felt guilty for leaving Duo there with Heero, Heero had just _hit_ him for christ's sake! But Wufei was more concerned with a way to get back at Heero, Duo could take care of himself for now. The muffled voices raged on inside, proof that neither would come after him.  
  
The mud sucked at Wufei's heels from his crouching position. The rain that had began in the early evening held no sign of letting up, it poured harder and harder as the night progressed. Wufei was already soaked all over after being in the rain for only minutes.  
  
The splattering of the rain had become almost hypnotic and the smell of the night air built euphoria to it's peak; Wufei almost didn't notice when the apartment door slammed shut and a very ruffled Heero stormed off to his car. Maybe he was anticipating an apologetic Duo coming after him, maybe he thought that Wufei would get near enough that he could kill him. Maybe he just needed to relax before taking off into the dark, stormy streets. Whatever the reason, he sat in his car for at least ten minutes, not moving a muscle but his eyes, which seemed to be frantically searching for an untargeted obstacle. Wufei would never admit it, but he sometimes feared the way that Heero could remind him so much of some kind of laser. It scared him, especially, when the beam of the laser was directed at him, as it so often was. He seemed the perfect target for perfect Heero. A scrawny, weak little Chinese alcoholic who had never had anybody to love or nurture him just didn't compare to a rich, popular, psychology student who came from good and supportive parents and a mansion. You can bet that house had heat.  
  
The sound of the car engine brought Wufei out of his daze as he looked up and saw Heero's car pull away in slow motion, as if an image out of a film. He let the car reach the street corner and watched as it turned before taking his own flight through backyards. He couldn't be seen, no matter what. It was dark as pitch outside, but some of the roads had streetlights, and the brief flashes of lightening that accompanied the rolling thunder threatened to reveal him. It was imperative that he wasn't seen. Wufei didn't really have to worry, he was a master of running and hiding. But tonight was different, tonight everything would change. He had been so damn close to gaining Duo as his own, but as usual Heero flattened every rising chance that he had. Tonight it would change. Tonight he would make sure that Heero never got his way again. That was the thought that encouraged his footsteps as he slipped through the yards, keeping Heero's blue car in sight the entire time. Heero didn't see the shadow creeping around the side of his house, he didn't notice as he was followed into his own front door.   
  
Everything would change tonight.  
  
Notes: There will only be two more chapters, at the most. Maybe only one, I haven't decided yet. From here, it starts gettin' good ::evil grin:: 


	7. 7

Title: Bloody Valentine  
  
Author: Kentra Shinataku  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 5x2, 5x1  
  
Archive: http://www.deathandpassion.cjb.net  
  
Category: Angst, Romance  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Warning: Songfic, Murder, AU, NCS, language  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing, or Bloody Valentine by Good   
  
Charlotte  
  
//thoughts//  
  
~/flashback/~  
  
_emphasis_  
  
**********  
  
Bloody Valentine: Part Seven  
  
Gripping his gun firmly, Wufei knew precisely what he was going to do, what he _had_ to do. He kept himself concealed in the shadows, knowing that every detail mattered, every second counted, and every ounce of force was necessary as he brought his gun down with a sickening crack into the back of Heero's head. He immediately fell forward into the closet he had been hanging his jacket in. Wufei didn't let one moment go to waste; there was no telling when Heero would rouse. He grabbed the unconscious boy by the ankle and brutally dragged him up the stairs, intentionally letting his head crack against each step, and threw him recklessly on the bed upon reaching the bedroom. He tore open the bedside drawer so hard that it crashed to the floor and the nightstand toppled over with it. In haste, he found the items he was looking for, the items he had discovered while searching for his gun and, at the time, wished he hadn't found out about the kinky passion the two lovers indulged in. But now, the handcuffs would work to his advantage. He closed the cold metal around Heero's wrists, securing him to the bedposts, and he noted with satisfaction that these were real manacles, no comforting lining. Good, the bastard deserved the pain. Wufei ripped the pants from the seemingly lifeless body and dropped them into the messy pile of possessions that had spilled from the nightstand, not caring about fingerprints. After tonight, nothing would matter.  
  
He flicked his knife out of his pocket, drawing the blade in a fleeting movement and efficiently ripped it through Heero's shirt, before pulling off the tatters and tossing it to the floor. He crouched over Heero's naked body, staring at the way his non-responsive face was so pale and lifeless. But somehow, he still carried the expressionless face that he usually wore willfully.  
  
//Uncaring bastard,// Wufei thought to himself, bringing his face only inches from his captive's and ran the blade of his knife lightly over his wrist, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to produce a thin stain of pink. The body beneath him stirred, wriggling to liberate itself from his constraints, and Wufei pressed his lips to Heero's as steel blue eyes met passionate, blazing onyx.  
  
"Wufei! What the hell are you doing?!" Heero yelled, jerking his head back, struggling to get the body off of him. He froze, realizing that he couldn't escape the cool grasp that the metal held on his wrists, and Wufei's mouth twisted into a vicious smile, satisfied with the panic flaming in Heero's eyes and voice.  
  
"Not so tough now, are you, huh?"  
  
"This isn't fuckin' funny, you little shit! Let me the fuck go!"  
  
His voice was rising, trembling now in pure terror, his body shining in a light sheen of sweat from the effort.  
  
"Stop struggling, you won't get free. This isn't one of you and Duo's little games. There is no safe world, you're completely under my control."  
  
Wufei took pleasure in the writhing beneath him, the toned, naked body helplessly lost in his realm. Pounding rain shattered against the rooftop, and Wufei wasn't certain that he could feel a difference between the rain's music and his own heartbeat. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed every trace of fear or doubt from his mind and reached a hand down to tease Heero's cock. A sharp hiss escaped Heero's lips, and he seemed to be fighting his body for control, not to play along, not to enjoy the slender fingers that were slowly and seductively stroking his rapidly hardening manhood. His eyes closed tightly, willing himself to think of anything but what was happening, the unexpectedly talented fingers on his body, but all coherent thoughts were dropped as a slick warmth settled over the head of his penis. A groan tore from his throat, eyes wrenched open and saw Wufei eagerly tasting him, as if he were an infant's pacifier.   
  
Wufei looked up at him, removing his mouth from Heero's cock.  
  
"I wonder what Duo will think," he mused, malevolence glistening in his eyes.  
  
"What?!-- You bastard!"  
  
"I wonder what Duo will think when I tell him that his lover was screaming another man's name to the very end," the spiteful voice prodded. Heero's cheeks flushed and burned, rage, embarrassment, passion. No, not passion. He loved Duo.  
  
"You're not a man," Heero growled, intensity fully ablaze, bringing his steel eyes to life, "Get the hell off me, little boy!" He struggled fiercely against his bindings once again, in vain.  
  
"Oh, Heero, I'm afraid you're mistaken," Wufei mocked with a surprisingly calm clarity in his voice, even as his malice built and he dug the nails of his fingers harshly into his cock. A strangled whisper of pain evaded Heero's lips.  
  
"You see, I'm very much in control, as a man must be. I have complete control of my life-- I've worked hard for it.-- control of my mind-- I am perfectly sane, despite what you may think--, and obviously, I am in complete control of this situation. I'll make you scream, Yuy, by the time I'm done with you. It's your choice whether it's out of pleasure or of pain."  
  
"You can't control me, you little bastard. You're nothing," Heero knew how to burn him, beneath his skin, "You only want this because no one loves you and you think if you get me out of the way, you can have Duo," he almost inserted a laugh, "Get a fuckin' clue, you little shit. He doesn't want you. No one does."  
  
"Do you think he'll still love you after you slapped him back at the apartment? You're the one who walked out on him, remember? Poor Duo is probably heartbroken," Wufei's cool voice chilled an ache inside of him, making Heero's eyes grow wide in hate. "See, two can play at your game, Yuy."   
  
With a sudden, thrusting jolt, Heero threw all of his weight against the ostensibly durable shackles.  
  
"Sorry, Heero, you're not going anywhere. You just lay back and relax."  
  
Wufei crawled off of Heero's naked, sweat covered body and whispered, "I'll be back in a minute, sexy, don't go nowhere-- Oops, you can't anyways." He turned and headed toward the doorway, tipping his head back to offer a flirtatious leer before disappearing down the stairway, leaving Heero to writhe alone in his constraints, drowning in the sound of the thundering rain. Why had he bought _real_ handcuffs? If he had bought the fake ones, he wouldn't be in this predicament.   
  
Where the hell had Wufei gone? He strained his ears and could hear rummaging in the kitchen. That was the final straw; Heero panicked. He pulled his unbound feet to the handcuffs and curled his toes around the metal in a fruitless attempt to separate the cuffs. His lungs pinched with the effort and when the desire for breath became too strong, his legs fell back to the sheets, greeting him with the sight of blood smeared over his feet. He hadn't even realized that his wrists were bleeding from the toil against metal.  
  
Wufei's restless eyes missed nothing as he emerged the stairwell, carrying a plastic bowl in his hands.   
  
"I thought you would know how strong those handcuffs are. You can't get them off with your feet, you know as well as I do."  
  
Heero ignored him, preoccupied by the unknown contents of the bowl.  
  
"Don't worry about this, Heero, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." A sadistic grin curved his lips. Setting the bowl on the floor, he tore a strip from Heero's ragged shirt lying in abandon on the floor and approached the captured figure on the bed. Heero kicked at him, somehow unable to find his habitual grace and missed terribly, swinging his bloody foot to the left of Wufei's hip. In a hasty advance, Wufei had his legs pinned beneath him and was fastening the cloth strip around Heero's eyes. He was pinned, handcuffed and blindfolded, unwilling to stay and unable to escape. Wrenching his wrists again vigorously, he felt the distinct tearing of flesh against steel.  
  
"The only way you're getting out of this little dilemma is to tear those sweet hands of yours off your wrists," Wufei smirked, unbeknownst to Heero.  
  
"I'll do what I have to," Heero growled in sharp reply.  
  
"I'm sure you will, sweetheart," he said in the tone of a devilishly innocent schoolgirl, cocking his head to the side, posing for unseen eyes.  
  
Heero could feel Wufei's body struggling out of his own garments and hear the dull flutter they made against the wooden floorboards. A vaguely familiar sound coated the darkness, but what was it? It seemed obvious, yet just out of the reach, a solid shuffling of something firm, something slick. He had mere seconds to marvel as an icy substance burned his abdomen, chilling and searing his skin in unison. He was sure he screamed, or yelped some sort of undignified sound, but the burning took too much of his sanity for granted.  
  
Wufei tightened his grip around the ice cube, watching in delighted fascination the way Heero's abdomen twitched as each droplet of ice slipped from the crevices of his fingers and needled his skin, and he knew that some part of Heero was enjoying this torture, though he would never admit it, even to himself.  
  
He felt the entire ice cube press into the skin a little lower than his navel and Heero tremored in uninvited desire. The piercing ice dissipated rapidly as it was pushed down to his throbbing erection, leaving trails of streaming fire over his skin. Wufei's fingers joined the ice cube in tenderly stroking the underside of his shaft, drawing choked whimpers from his throat. Abruptly, even a bit to Heero's disappointment, the ice cube was retracted, but quickly replaced by the sensation of silky metal. Terror leapt in Heero's stomach as he felt the flat edge of a blade caressing his shaft, and as the knife was turned so that he could feel it threaten his skin, Wufei raggedly whispered,   
  
"If you don't do what I tell you, this knife will do more than tease your cock. Do I make myself clear?" He pressed the blade, letting it bite at the skin to emphasize the honest promise in his words. Heero knew that the knife was sharp, if it was pressed any harder he wasn't sure he would have a dick when Wufei was done with him. Wufei smiled coyly to Heero's blind eyes when he heard a reluctant, choked, "yes" and slithered up Heero's body until the head of his cock probed his lips.  
  
"Suck."  
  
**********  
  
A/n: That was short... Sorry 'bout that ::blushes:: My muses decided to take an unscheduled leave of absence over the past few weeks, and so I can only write a few sentances scattered throughout a few stories at a time. (Not to mention, lots of class work...) I hope you enjoyed it, short or not, I actually am sort of proud of this chapter ::grins:: Anyhoo, lemme know what you think... please! Good or bad, I'd like to know! ~Kentra 


	8. 8

Title: Bloody Valentine  
  
Author: Kentra Shinataku  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 5x2, 5x1  
  
Archive: http://www.deathandpassion.cjb.net  
  
Category: Angst, Romance  
  
Rating: R/NC-17  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Warning: Songfic, Death, AU, NCS, language  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Gundam Wing, or Bloody Valentine by Good   
  
Charlotte  
  
//thoughts//  
  
~/flashback/~  
  
_emphasis_  
  
**********  
  
Bloody Valentine: Part Eight  
  
Heero shifted his head, unable to keep from gagging with his tormentor's cock buried so deep in his throat. His head slammed into the wood of the headboard, causing his vision to momentarily blur while he forced himself to adjust.  
  
"You're not doing your best, you little whore," Wufei hissed, letting his captive feel the sharp bite of the knife against his shoulder. Wufei ripped the blindfold from Heero's bound eyes.  
  
"Look at me!"   
  
Heero whimpered softly, loosing all dignity in his panic. He had always known Wufei wasn't quite sane, but he had never done anything as drastic as this to display that no-so-great quality. He actually could kill him. And he probably would.  
  
Heero sucked harder than his life was worth as Wufei plunged into his throat, not seeming to realize that he couldn't submerge himself any deeper. He vaguely thought of biting down hard on the intrusive organ, but decided that if he wanted _any_ chance to come through alive, that wasn't going to give him good odds.   
  
Obviously, his forced efforts satisfied his captor enough; Wufei's white knuckled hands were clenching the headboard and his head thrown back in raw rapture.  
  
Heero's eyes lodged shut as he flicked the tip of his tongue, snakelike, over the head of Wufei's cock. Maybe... if he could imagine the body straddling his face was Duo's... really get into this... he could make it end faster.  
  
But as much as he tried, he couldn't picture Duo doing this to him, couldn't imagine him getting pleasure from his panic-contorted face, from his bloody wrists. Duo liked to be in control sometimes, it had been _his_ idea to buy these manacles, but he would never hurt his lover to the point of blood, not matter what.  
  
"Oh, Heero, no wonder Duo loves you," Wufei gasped, "if he's any better than you, I can't wait until I get my turn with him." At that, Heero ripped his face away from Wufei's unsuspecting erection.  
  
"Don't you _dare_ touch Duo! I won't let you put him through this," Heero threatened, steel edging his voice.  
  
Wufei's initial scowl transformed into a wicked smirk, and he released the wood of the headboard, reaching down to cup Heero's chin in his palm, pressing his fingers sharply into his cheeks. Heero closed his eyes, struggling to turn his head. He feared the insanity in those obsidian eyes.  
  
"Who's going to stop me, sweetheart?" he asked sinisterly, drawing his face close to the steel eyed boy's, "Are you?" Heero struggled in vain to turn his face away from the hot breath bearing down on his face. Wufei laughed softly as he watched the fruitless fight. "I really don't think you'll be in any position to defend your lover after I'm through with you." Heero ignored the remark, unwilling to decipher the unadorned implication that it incorporated. Wufei tipped up his captive's head, tracing his jaw line with his lips and tongue, occasionally nipping the sensitive skin. Heero released an involuntary murmur of pleasure. "Besides, I'd never hurt Duo. I love him. He would hate to be restrained like you are now. You like this," his tongue moistened the susceptible patch of flesh behind his ear, and less than an inch away, his heated breath sharply singed, "I know you do."  
  
Heero's hips bucked, his erection renewed by the relentless teasing. Some part of him did like this, but that was only his body. In his mind he hated this, he was longing for escape, longing to run back to Duo's apartment and apologize, to not have to betray the one he loved.  
  
His eyes shot open, staring into the onyx insanity and holding his gaze firm.  
  
"Kill me," he whispered, a fleeting urgency built in his voice.  
  
"What's this, have I heard correctly?" Wufei let his face show mock surprise, "I believe you just asked me to fuck you," his voice was husky and low, dripping with tainted lust.  
  
"Bastard," Heero breathed, his pupils flicking to the idle knife near his face and back to the gaze that frightened him, "kill me!"  
  
"Mmm... I like to hear you beg, baby," he moaned. Deciding that his straining erection had gone too long ignored, he rubbed himself against Heero's neck and chest.  
  
//No, don't do this to me. Just kill me, just end this!// Heero's mind raced, out of ideas; he knew the chance of a live escape was thinner than his captor's facade of sanity. Finally, he did what he swore never to do, what he could never do in his life. He gave up all hope.  
  
A vague memory embraced his mind, a memory of a loving woman, warm arms, and a smiling voice, telling him that no matter what, there was always hope, that God would always help him.  
  
//Where is God's help now, mother?// His mind was partial to cynicism and pleading in his hysteria, and he abandoned the hope, the help from God that she had promised.   
  
A final goodbye to the mother he dearly loved. He gave up.  
  
"Beg me, and I'll give you what you want, though, gods know, you don't deserve it," he said icily. As much shame, as much pain as it evoked inside, Heero gave in.   
  
"Please Wufei, please. I want you... to kill me."   
  
Wufei moaned, forcing his cock against his sweaty, searing skin.  
  
"How do you want me to do it? Talk to me, sexy."   
  
Knowing that they weren't discussing the death that Heero implied - Wufei's mind couldn't be deterred from his mindless lust - Heero swallowed the urge to cry. He knew what was coming and he couldn't stop it. Completely out of control. He prayed to the supposedly existent God that was promised to help him for forgiveness, for his final words to Duo before he had stormed from the apartment for the very last time.  
  
"Stab me, rip me open with your knife, make me bleed, I want the pain. I want you to see my blood coving your hands."  
  
"Why do you want it, Heero?" he growled, "Why do you want the pain, you little slut?!" He knew the power he held over the captured slave before him, the power to belittle him, to ridicule him, to engage his mind in self-loathing. He had the power to get everything he wanted, stealing all of Heero's will and dignity, letting the pouring rain wash it all away.  
  
"I deserve the pain for what I've done. You bitch, please, I need you... to kill me."  
  
Wufei drank in the pleas, letting it go straight to his throbbing erection, followed by his hand which began stroking almost violently.  
  
"Beg me, more, I order you. I own you now, Heero Yuy. Beg me, beg for what you want." Heero swallowed the withered, torn shreds of pride that barely clung to his person and let his voice do the dirty work, let his voice set him free. All of his hope had surrendered in full.  
  
"Please Wufei... Master," he choked, the words vile like venom on his lips, "Kill me. Stab me, tear me open, take me and make me yours... your victim. See my blood on your body." He was engaged in a desperate struggle of control, forcing back terrified cries, "Kill me, Master. Kill me, stab me, do it. Do it. Kill me, kill me, kill me..." the steady chant continued as the first tear stole away down his cheek. Wufei slithered down his body, positioning himself at Heero's entrance.  
  
"This is going to hurt, sexy," Wufei grinned.  
  
"Do it. Just kill me!"  
  
And Wufei did, sending a cry of passion embedded in the horrified screams of despair. A bolt of lightning forked outside, lighting up the rain slickened streets, and Heero was dead. Psychologically dead. His body still pulsed with cursed, undesired life. Undeserved life.  
  
Wufei gave him only seconds to adjust before pulling away, almost entirely out of him, leaving only the head of his penis inside. He thrust forward again, rocking himself against the spot that made Heero completely lose resolve. His eyes were clamped and his mouth stretched in a silent mask of horror; he didn't want to give Wufei the pleasured bliss of hearing his childlike screams.  
  
However, Wufei's eyes weren't on his face. Beginning to laugh, he tightened his grip on Heero's hips, his nails coated in the same sticky red substance that Heero began to feel trickling down his inner thigh. The thrusts became harder and harder, forcing Heero's head to thud dully against the wooden headboard with every secreted force.  
  
"See what you've done to yourself?!" Wufei yelled between moans and manic laughter, "Open your eyes and look at me! I'm the one you _begged_ to do this to you. This is _your_ fault!" He raged into Heero's body, pushing, thrusting, his head hitting the wood brutally. "If you hadn't stolen Duo from me, you wouldn't be here! Your own fucking fault, bastard!"   
  
His laughter rose to hysteric octaves and as he reached for the knife that had seemed forgotten, Heero almost didn't see the single tear that trickled down the Chinese boy's right cheek. It landed on his skin.  
  
"Tell me what you want!" he yelled.  
  
"NO!!" Heero screamed, his voice on fire with the rest of his body. His head hit the wood once more and he felt something shatter and his vision blur. He surrendered himself as Wufei came inside him, and he let his tears and screams break free for the final time as a silver blade tore into his throat like a flame.  
  
********** 


	9. 9

Title: Bloody Valentine  
  
Author: Kentra Shinataku  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 5x1, 5x2  
  
Warnings: AU, death, songfic, angst, NCS  
  
Category: Angst, Romance  
  
Rating: R/NC-17  
  
Archive: http://www.deathandpassion.cjb.net/. If you want it, ask and ye shall receive.  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Disclaimer: I don 


	10. 10

Title: Bloody Valentine  
  
Author: Kentra Shinataku  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 5x2, 5x1  
  
Archive: http://www.deathandpassion.cjb.net  
  
Category: Angst, Romance  
  
Rating: R/NC-17   
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Warning: Songfic, Death, AU, NCS, dark  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or Bloody Valentine by Good   
  
Charlotte...  
  
//thoughts//  
  
_emphasis_  
  
~/flashback/~  
  
**********  
  
Bloody Valentine: Part Ten  
  
The light crept in, slowly, hazy, tiptoeing over the borderlines of dawn and darkness. Blood was everywhere, dripping from his fingertips, wrists, eyes mouth. It painted the cold concrete of the sidewalk. The blood kept flowing, raging, gagging. It became an ocean of crimson, rising above him, drowning his faceless buildings, demons, clouds. It rose above his head and he tasted it, thick on his tongue.  
  
It tasted good.  
  
The moon was gone. The light was gone. The eyes were closed.  
  
+  
  
A child was crying in the corner of a colorless world, cradling a dingy stuffed mouse against his chest, leaning against a stained wall. Grey, black, white. There were raised voices, foreign voices, yelling voices in ridiculous tones, tones that carried an emotionless emotion. There was a ringing… a phone. A loud bang like the sound a carelessly tossed piece of wood radiated. The phone kept ringing. The world slipped, phasing over to red.  
  
+  
  
"Fine then!"   
  
And with that, she fell. The cracking sound echoed, throbbing, pounding, and he didn't know from _which_ it came. He started running and cascaded into the glass. It stood in front of him, too rigid, too innocent, too perfect. A finger slid down and it shattered at his feet, particles tiny like ash. From it's remains sprang weeds of barbed wire. It choked his throat.  
  
+  
  
Enormous hands caressed the skin, tearing it with such a delicate silk touch. The invasion was foul and soiled, body and mind. Too much feeling, touching, skin, tears. Just a child, the money meant nothing to him.  
  
The razorblade did.  
  
And the blood, seeping through the cracks of the wall.  
  
It saw, it saw everything. It saw the death, and the pain, and the hatred. And the red shadows. All of them.  
  
+  
  
The blackness choked his lungs and he realized that it was smoke. Natural. Filthy.   
  
"Mommy?"  
  
Ignored, the room filled with people, friends of _them_, not of him. All of them drunk.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
His stomach was aching and felt as if it was being sucked inward, vacuumed, collapsed.  
  
"So hungry, Mommy…"  
  
Laughter. Everywhere was laughter and faces and smell. Liquor and smoke choked at his lungs, embracing him in their sinister death.  
  
Death.  
  
+  
  
"No, Heero!"  
  
He felt it more than he heard it.  
  
The fuzzy shadows grew clear, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Duo was hovering, unclothed, screaming in invisible fear as invisible fists rained down upon his very visible skin. Round eyes were open, stretched, panicked, blazing in violet lightening. Glowing, they turned to him, burning a hole into his soul.  
  
"Why, 'Fei?" Only a whisper. So quiet. Too quiet. "Wasn't it enough? Didn't I take care of you? Why?"  
  
He bolted, the opposite direction, but the voice followed him, whispering in his ear, torturing him. Holding him down, beating him, chaining him. It lead him to a place, a dark hallway. There was a mirror at the end. He pressed his hand against the glass, waiting for it to shatter beneath his touch.  
  
His reflection mutated before him, blood trickling from the inside out to paint his skin. A knife dangled helplessly in his competing hand and he stared at it. Helpless. Alone. The blood on his skin surged from his hand, staining the glass. He tried to wipe it off.  
  
Duo's whisper pried into his ears. "It's all your fault."  
  
He fell to his knees, crying.  
  
+  
  
Duo trailed two fingers over Wufei's arm, hating to watch the nightmares on his face. He often had these dreams while sleeping off alcohol. But the alcohol should have died off by now; it was a little past noon, according to the clock on the nightstand.  
  
Duo shifted, his body aching all over. Heero had definitely done a number on him, and after chasing Wufei through the field and napping against a tree in the cool rain, his muscles had a right to be sore. Without retracting himself from the warmth the quilts radiated, he groped the nightstand blindly for the phone. His first thought was to call his ex-lover, but they had agreed not to speak again for a few days. Let the tension die down. Duo wasn't sure he's want to talk to him again after last night.  
  
Sighing, he dialed his boss's number. He couldn't go in to work today, he just couldn't handle it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Duo assumed his best sick voice. "Hey, it's Duo," he punctuated the sentence with a sniffle, "I'm feeling absolutely horrible… can't make it in today."  
  
His boss sighed heavily. "Duo, we really need someone to run pump 7," she scolded gently, "It's all malfunctioning again."  
  
"I'm sorry, I really can't come in today," he paused to cough, "Call Hilde, she can run number 7. Tell her I'll switch her for sometime later this week."   
  
He earned another sigh.  
  
"Fine. Feel better." There was a harsh click as she hung up the phone.  
  
It wasn't as if his job was stressful-- he worked in a fueling station and only a few days a week. But he couldn't do it today, it was too much.   
  
He never would have believed that he and Heero's relationship would end, especially not with Heero breaking it off. Duo had always figured that _he_ would be the one to end it.  
  
He set the phone down again on the nightstand and turned onto his left side, his eyes admiring Wufei in his peaceless rest. His cheeks were scraped and had traces of mud scattered over them, but his skin still bore a pink flush beneath, one of those little things that Duo couldn't resist.  
  
He had just broken up with Heero, but… he had always kept his eyes secretly on Wufei. He really was beautiful, even at his age of unfulfilled maturity. And Wufei loved him…  
  
Duo let his fingers slide down Wufei's slim chest, not light enough to tickle, but not too rough, and brought them down to the hard planes of his stomach where he rested a flat palm. He stirred a bit, but Duo neglected to remove his hand.  
  
The shifting beneath his fingers came in a short rising and falling. Shallow. His breathing was always that way, at least when he slept. Duo realized for the first time that during Wufei's waking hours, he had never made a point of noting his breathing patterns. While he was asleep, though, it was always the same. Rise fall, rise fall, rise fall. Like an unsteady heartbeat. It probably was because such a young body had so often polluted himself with liquor and nicotine. Rise fall, rise fall. Duo loved to watch him as he slept.  
  
His torso stirred again, and Duo moved his hand to brush a stray black strand from his forehead. His two fingers trickled across his face and to his ear, rolling the lobe gently between the pads of his fingertips. He let them linger on his jaw line for a moment. Satisfied that the Asian boy was not yet awake, he breathed, more than whispered,  
  
"Me and Heero breaking up, I don't mind it as much as I should… but you know, Wu,… it's all your fault"  
  
Wufei's throat constricted and threw forth a choked sob. Fort a moment, Duo feared that the words had spread to his ears, but the sounds of his apologies went unheard and it wasn't until a few moments later that Wufei's eyes shot open, horrified and frightened.  
  
Duo released a rickety breath he had been unconsciously confining. It had only been the nightmares.  
  
His eyes were sharp and panicked and his breath was coming in short gasps. Duo wished that he could share in the nightmares, to experience what Wufei had to endure, but Wufei would never disclose, he knew, and he would never ask.  
  
He edged nearer to Wufei and buried his cheek in the warm skin of his stomach, facing him. His hand remained at his face, tracing lazy lines along his jaw.  
  
"It's okay, Wufei, you can go back to sleep," he whispered, soothing. Wufei only made an unconscious mew in his throat that Duo understood as a negative.  
  
"Do you feel sick?"  
  
Wufei shook his head, wincing at the simple action.  
  
"But your head hurts."  
  
The Chinese boy made no motion to agree, but there was no argument either, so Duo pulled away from him to fish for aspirin in the drawer of the nightstand. Wufei radiated an anxious, uneasy hum when the contact was stripped away, as if he hadn't yet fully learned to speak. Duo smiled at him, tenderly, as he popped the two small pills between his lips, consenting his fingers to linger there longer than he normally would have. Wufei, of course, didn't seem to mind, and he opened a small puff of air over the skin before Duo pulled away.  
  
Duo laid his head on Wufei's chest, positioning himself so that he could see into those charcoal colored depths, and he pulled the warm quilt over their joined bodies, warding off the chilled air.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't drink so much. You'd probably feel a hell of a lot better if you cut down on that shit."  
  
He knew it wouldn't solve anything, wouldn't keep Wufei from being the alcoholic that he was, but it needed to be said. He just had to say it.  
  
Wufei's eyes had quieted since the nightmares had evaporated and were focused mutely on Duo. They always were.  
  
The only sound for a long a while was the mixture of their opposing breath figures, which Duo had no choice but to take note of as he was perched atop his companion's lungs. The same short, shallow breathing remained unchanged, but it seemed that during his waking hours, he made an effort to keep it slightly muffled.  
  
The sunlight that the handmade curtains allowed to filter through was caressing Wufei's bronze skin and highlighting his raven hair, so much that Duo realized he was staring uncomfortably. Wufei was returning the sturdy gaze, though.  
  
"Duo," he finally murmured, breaking the discomforted quiet, "you'd feel much better if you didn't let Heero hurt you like that."  
  
Duo's eyes widened a fraction as he bore them into Wufei's. It took him a few moments of building courage to say what he wanted to say, to speak the unanswered invitation that needed to be delivered.  
  
"But, you won't hurt me, will you, 'Fei?"  
  
Pain. Blood. Death.  
  
********** 


	11. 11

Title: Bloody Valentine  
  
Author: Kentra Shinataku  
  
Anime: Gundam Wing  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 5x2, 5x1  
  
Archive: http://www.deathandpassion.cjb.net  
  
Category: Angst, Romance  
  
Rating: R/NC-17   
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Warning: Songfic, Death, AU, NCS, dark  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or Bloody Valentine by Good   
  
Charlotte  
  
**********  
  
Bloody Valentine: Part Eleven  
  
Would he hurt Duo? Duo was his now, Duo had run straight into his arms after Heero left him, not knowing that his now ex-lover was lying in blood, semen, and shame, bound to the head of his own bed. He should have felt a little hurt that Duo could only love him outside of Heero's watchful gaze, but if that hadn't been the case, Wufei wouldn't have had the pleasure of tormenting the annoying hindrance until death. Now that he had his long-haired angel right where he wanted him, he wouldn't ruin his opportunity.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, allowing a strand of raven hair to shift across his sun-shattered cheeks, and stared at Duo, lips parted and obsidian eyes only half open, while his companion's eyes, blazing with a passionate amethyst fire, caressed him.  
  
"I could never hurt you... love." He spoke delicately, testing Duo's obviously unstable emotions with a term of such devoted affection. He had to know, had to make sure he was ready, had to catch him off his guard.  
  
Duo sighed against Wufei's cool and smooth skin and traced a finger up to brush Wufei's hair back from his eyes.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
Wufei wasn't sure whether he was trying to affirm the general statement or the pronunciation of affection.  
  
"Of course I mean it," he responded to whichever question had really been asked, "you know I've always loved you."  
  
Something uncoiled inside of Duo and Wufei felt him relax against his chest, obviously pleased with the answer he recieved, not knowing, or even caring whether or not it was honest, only blindly believing, blindly needing.  
  
Duo inched nearer to the lips that had just spoken and curved his fingers around his chin, tilting his face towards his own. The sunlight pooled over the side of Wufei's head in a fantastic display, partially illuminating the shadows that now darkened his turned face with slight pinpricks of gold.  
  
"Do you remember last night? Do you remember what I said?" Duo asked, pausing between every few words. Oh yes, Wufei remembered. How could he forget? It was for this very reason that he was forced to rid his life of Heero.  
  
"You said… you said…" Wufei spoke slowly, purposely playing at uncertainty, "you said if it wasn't for Heero, you would tell me every day that you loved me." He looked away, fearing betrayal in Duo's eyes.  
  
"That's right," he whispered, and before he could react, let along bring his gaze back to Duo's, feather-soft lips lightly touched his own. They pulled away, however, as suddenly as they appeared, offering little more than a fleeting kiss.  
  
Duo tossed his head, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and gave Wufei and elegant look.  
  
"I told him last night that I loved you more than him. That's why he left me. Before he walked out… he said, 'have a nice life with your street whore,'" Duo's eyes told Wufei that so much more had happened than just that, "That was the last thing he said, and then he slammed the door."  
  
"Looks more like he slammed _you_ into the door," Wufei observed, his eyes skimming Duo's body, having no doubts that Heero had laid down every one of those bruises the previous night. Duo offered a feeble glance.  
  
"Well, it was more like the TV stand."  
  
Wufei released a soft mew of understanding and let his hands smooth over the skin of Duo's neck, his shoulders, his back. His fingers found the end of his braid and toyed with it, feeling for the first time the mass of honey chestnut hair that he had always longed for beneath his fingertips. He was surprised for a moment that it was damp, but then he remembered what Duo had told him. He had been out in the rain last night, he had been out in the rain looking for _him_. Just imagining Heero hurting such a loving, caring creature, the boy he claimed to love, was painful. Duo was his angel.  
  
"He's hurt you before, though, hasn't he?" Wufei commented quietly, belying the anger bubbling just beneath the surface by the images of Heero's violent hands on Duo's beautiful body. Then he remembered that mere hours before, his own violent hands had gotten their own revenge on Heero's body.  
  
"Well, yeah, I mean he wasn't horrible to me. He just.. has a temper. He likes things rough."   
  
Any trace of regret was washed from Wufei's mind. He would have loved to point out that Heero's name should be referred to in past tense, rather than present, but that would be saying far too much. No matter how Duo was acting, he still cared about Heero. Even if he hated Heero, Wufei strongly doubted that Duo would his excuse his actions, much less live without fear of him. Heero had always told him Wufei was insane, that he was dangerous.  
  
Good thing he never listened.   
  
Wufei's fingers danced up the damp, plaited rope lying heavy against Duo's back until he reached his neck. He delved his fingers into his hair and brought Duo's face to his, joining their lips for only the second time, but Wufei would not back away as quickly as Duo had. He held his hand firmly at the base of Duo's neck, and tested his boundaries by letting his tongue break the barriers of the almost bruising kiss. Duo accepted wholeheartedly, dragging himself over so that the entire length of his body rested atop Wufei's. He let his own tongue react, entering Wufei's mouth nervously, as if kissing for the first time.  
  
He remembered the first time he had kissed Heero. Regret. He pushed deeper into the kiss, into Wufei. Wufei's hands pressed into his shoulders, his back, neck, his bruised ribs, touching and caressing, bruising and pleading, quick and slow.   
  
Desire. He had wanted Wufei for so long. One of his hands clutched Wufei's shoulder and the other was grasping deftly at his hip. The boy beneath him heaved a moan he had been trying to restrain, but he couldn't fight it off when Duo shifted, rubbing his arousal against the hard length begging beneath him through the fabric of their boxers. His legs dropped, straddling the younger boy's hips, forcing more pressure between them. Wufei threw his head back in bliss, at the same time giving Duo access to the sleek skin of his neck. The older teen's lips and tongue worked their way down along his collar bone as he worked his hands beneath Wufei, curving around his ass. The body beneath him arched against his touch, releasing another moan that wasn't so well contained and suddenly nothing mattered anymore.   
  
Nothing but need.  
  
The two boys were impassioned and enflamed in nothing but their need, a need for forgiveness, for consolation, for release of guilt and regret. The need for each other overwhelmed them as their sparsely clothed bodies were exposed, lips and hands and fingers playing, teasing, tangling. They explored and roamed every inch, cleansing themselves in one another's bodies, trying and wanting with every desire to wash away the impurities, the mistakes, the pain, to heal each other the only way they could, with so many secrets unspoken. They experienced sensations alien to them, feelings so sinful and impure that they were heavenly, leaving their sweat-sheen bodies panting, clinging to one another's sticky skin, able to be protection to each other from each other.  
  
The scattered sunlight fell in pieces upon their gleaming skin, hiding them from the world, from accusing, secretive eyes, and their bodies curled, shielding them from fear as their minds shifted into a released, peaceful rest.  
  
Or, at least Duo's did. With undiluted horror and confusion, Wufei realized that his mind would never be free of the nightmares, that he couldn't obtain both love and peace without the overloading burden of guilt and shame.  
  
+  
  
After staring at the wide assortment of pain medication on the shelf, Duo finally decided on the little green box of Ibuprofen and made his way to the cash register where a flirty, big-breasted young lady was waiting for him.  
  
'What a slut,' he thought, resisting the urge to announce to her that he had just fucked another boy- his disheveled braid was proof- and flirted right back.  
  
"Hey handsome, you find everything okay?" she asked, leaning forward to reveal more than Duo really cared to see.  
  
"Heh, yeah," he agreed, pulling a smile that was really just amused, "you know, there's a ridiculous variety of pain killers. I mean, who cares as long as it gets rid of the pain, right?" He shrugged regally before turning and picking up a pack of cigarettes from the bottom shelf, purposely bending to show off the curves of his ass. She giggled a bit, a sound Duo found incredibly childish and unattractive, as he handed her the carton.  
  
"Yes," she drawled when she spoke, "but there are other ways of relieving your pain," she paused studying his credit card, "Ain't that so, Mr. Eirasin?"  
  
Duo grinned as he always did when addressed by the false name he had made for himself, but the girl's accent had become highly annoying by that point, so with a wink, he said, "Sure is, sweetheart, that's what I use the boys for," and hurriedly retrieved his small, plastic bag, leaving the shocked girl gawking in surprise after him.  
  
Once he made it back to his car, free of any other unpleasant encounters with the opposite sex, he concentrated on getting the pills back to his recent lover. When they had awoken together, late in the afternoon, Wufei's headache had become nearly unbearable, and after discovering that the aspirin bottle was empty, Duo volunteered a trip to the store. Sex with a hang over was a bad idea.  
  
He slowed down passing Heero's house, contemplating stopping to talk things over. Though he had had sex with Wufei, told him repeatedly that he loved him. Heero would know, he, more than anyone would recognize the sloppy state of his hair. He's probably hurt him again. Duo didn't want that, not after what Wufei had given to him mere hours before. 'No,' he decided, pressing his foot to the gas, 'Heero and I decided to wait before talking.'  
  
The remainder of the ride home was a failed attempt at quieting his thoughts.  
  
He parked his car near the back of the apartment building where the newspaper dispensers were. He had been meaning to find a better job, because three or four days a week at a truck fueling and repair station just couldn't hold up for the two of them. He had always had Heero's help with money, but now… now it was even more important to find a better job. He'd keep the one he had, along with the new one, and that would barely be enough to pay the rent, let alone keep them fed and pay Heero back.  
  
Duo put his coins in the machine and pulled out a paper, staring in horror at the front page. An image of Heero stared back at him, beneath a headline blaring 'A Lover Died'. He stared, shaking in terror at the article he held in his hands.  
  
'Late last night a neighbor reported sounds of struggle and raised voices on S. Wing St. When police arrived at the scene, they discovered the body of a young man, handcuffed to his own bed after being raped and murdered. The man has been identified as Seattle native, Heero Yuy, age nineteen. The identify of the murderer is unknown, as no evidence matches any recorded information, but it has been determined that it was a young male, probably of Asian ethnicity. The victim's family has been contacted, but the man written in Yuy's will (his alleged lover) has no records available. It is possible that the name is a false, unregistered alias. If there is any information on a young male going by Daryn Eirasin, please contact the local authorities.'  
  
Duo dropped the newspaper and grocery bag and stumbled in shock to his apartment door, pushing it open slowly. A newspaper had already found it's way into the apartment and was scattered across the kitchen, trailing into the living room where the news channel blared on the television.  
  
"W-w-…" Duo gave up trying to use his panicked voice, not sure what he would say even if the words would come out clear. He let his feet guide him, stumbling every few steps in disbelief, checking every room, affirming his original suspicions. Of course he wouldn't be there. What kind of… murderer… would present himself to the one who loved the victim?  
  
Murderer. Rapist. Killer. So Heero had been right all along. Wufei was dangerous, very dangerous. Yet Duo still wanted to find him, not to demand and explanation, not to seek revenge, just to know the truth.  
  
And Duo had a good idea where to turn: the place Wufei would least want to be, the place that Duo would least expect. Wufei would have feared Duo's pursuit.  
  
+  
  
He didn't even bother to turn off the car before he jumped out at the side of the barn, leaving his door wide open and keys in the ignition. He was lucky he remembered to put it in park.  
  
He stopped, frozen in the door of the barn, his eyes soaring over the third person he had lost to suicide in his short eighteen years, for hanging from a rope of barbed wire was Wufei, one end fastened to the rafters above, and one end around his neck. At his feet lay the dug up mess of the barn's dirt floor, open to reveal a small, female skeleton, one who had died in an accident on the very same rafters. Duo let loud sobs rack his body, falling to his knees in the dirt and tears and blood. In the dirt, etched with a finger or a stick, read 'I'm sorry' with a line scratched through it. Right beneath it, though, was written 'I'm home'.  
  
Well, at least he knew the truth.  
  
**********  
  
A/n: Well, that's the end. I'm really going to miss working on this fic. That was seven months of my writing, and you can really see my work develop more from the begining of this story to the end. I wish it wasn't over, but hey, I have to move on to bigger and better things.^-^ I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'm thankful for all the feedback I've gotten from this story. Thanks! 


End file.
